


Did I Hurt You?

by DontAskWhy



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017), Justice League: Doom, Superman: red son
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Assassins & Hitmen, Brain Damage, Buried Alive, Character Death, Comedy, Drug Use, End of the World, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, In Father's Grave, Jealousy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Master/Slave, Mild Language, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Mutation, Office Sex, Old Age, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poem Form, Possessive Behavior, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Torture, Red Kryptonite, Self-Harm, Serial Killer Husbands, Sick Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Taxidermy, Tragedy, War, What Have I Done, World War II, Yaoi, mafia, neko, short one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 16,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Short stories of pain, heartache, and death... But also a little good.





	1. Justice Lords

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters and such... This is my first post so I hope I did this right. Anywho, I hope you guys like my stories :]

“This isn't right!”

“For Rao’s sake, Bruce” Superman floated just a few inches over Batman, his new black and white suit surprisingly stood out in the dark cave, perhaps the red insignia helped.

“First Lex, then criminals, now innocents!”

“People need to be taught a lesson!” Superman's eyes warned the other hero, the red reflecting off the shined silver bat symbol.

“How can they learn anything if they're dead!? Do you honestly think Wally learned his whe-”

Clark… doesn't know what happened. Suddenly Bruce wasn't in front of him, but rather embedded in the cave's razer wall. A very large and deep hole. Batman weakly crawled out, coughing out a small amount of blood onto the floor. “Rao! Bruce I-”

“What? Are you going to teach me a lesson too!” sharp eyes stopped Kal in his place, even on all fours, Batman still had eyes to intimate the Devil himself. Kal wasn't sure at that moment, if that was himself or not. Batman sloppily got up, holding a dislocated arm He stared at Lord Superman, who was accessing the damage he didn't mean to have done with teary eyes. Suddenly, Bruce's face became shadowed.  
“Listen to me, and listen to me, good.” His voice a frightening calm, forcing Kal to look at him in the eyes. “If you **ever** touch me like that again,” cold blue eyes pierced the Man of Steel’s very soul, “I'll leave. And I'll make damn sure no one, especially you, ever sees or hears of me again.” And with that promise, Batman limped to the stairs.

Superman hovered over to help him only to be pinned down again by those harsh eyes. Bruce turned back to the steps slowly and painfully made his way up. Leaving Clark alone. He fell to his knees and cried in the dark, echoing cave.


	2. Injustice. Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No... He's... He's Batman. This can't be how...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided since I already have a few chapters ready, I'll post them now. Hope that's okay

“Give it up, Bruce! You can't win!”

“You of all people should know, Clark, I never give up!”

Another metal pellet dropped, gas spuds out but Kal was ready for it this time. Flying far from it, then lasering the fleeting shadow, as he was getting ready to throw a right hook and the Bat was getting a few batarangs tilted with a green hue ready. A stray explosion from the main battle throws Batman back and Kal doesn't waste this opportunity. Using his heat rays to send him flying through a broken building. Dust frosted the site. Superman hovered down, looking for the man that betrayed him, “I know you're still here, Bruce!”

As the cloud of dirt thinned, Superman saw a figure lying in the rubble, “Tired already?” He said smugly. Then all cleared, all was quiet. He stood there. Staring with a paralyzed fear. A part of the building sticking out of the mortal’s chest. A three centimeter thick wire, straight through the heart.

Frozen to the spot, eyes pulsed in utter disbelief. Strange_ he would be asleep if not for the trickle of blood from his mouth. “Br… Bruce...” A shaky hand reached out to his old friend. “But… but…” falling beside the Dark Knight, he crawled to the armored man. “Bruce?” he choked out. Closing in, embracing the still warm body, “It's… It'll be okay. Shh. I got you.” He smiled with empty eyes, caressing his still partner’s cheek.

“Once Alfred patches you up, I can bring Lois over with me. And one of Ma’s pies. We'll… we'll have a nice dinner party. Like you kept planning. But… you always scrapped. You always thought you weren't worth my time, thinking I deserved better. But you still tried to plan. With diagrams and everything.” A sob escaped over the last word.

More tears streamed out as he held the pointy eared head close to himself, “I noticed them, Bruce. I noticed you. You think too much… cared too much…” the corners of his mouth dropped and he just sat there drained, holding a body that was chilling where he wasn't touching. Under a lover’s moon that did it's best to lie to the couples it's glow shined over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yup. I killed Batman here. Don't worry, I hate myself too. Next chapter will be a little better


	3. Injustice. Captured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place with muffeled words and sounds, colors void of light, a doll for a body, a foggy mind, and a man he once loved that was now his_but not, this is Bruce's small Hell on Earth.

Everything's always so fuzzy, now. He can't remember the last time anything was solid. He vaguely heard the swooshing of the doors behind him. Remaining silent as the blurry image of America’s once proud poster boy walked up to his side. Barley seeing what he knew by now was his hand holding a small bringer of grim. Bruce lopped his head away from the appendage. A stodic voice broke out, the words just under the surface of water, “This wouldn't be necessary if you joined me, Bruce.”

“N...nev…” It's a day's work to get even a single letter out.

Another blur of a hand set down what he assumed to be a glass of water, to then reach his cheek and lovely whip it. Was he crying? “I'm gonna have to come up with a better solution if you're going to continue to be stubborn.” It could be the drugs, but it almost sounded like sympathy in his voice. His nutcracker mouth opened stiffly as Kal gently put the pill in. Tilting his head back to pour the water carefully after.

Another swooshing sounded, “Yo~~~~lled?” Bruce heard a muffled voice behind them.

“Yes, can I trust you to take care of my remaining duties for the day? I… need to spend time with Bruce.” The red and blue fuze of a body sat next to him and guided his head to the once hopeful ‘S.’

“O~~~~urse.” Bruce could feel the tears this time as his eyelids closed to the light brushing of his scalp. Sweet nothings of yesterday, nothings of the future, nothings of love he knows is a lie but Superman still desperately believes, whispered in his ears until the merciful dark took him to sleep.


	4. Tower of Babel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were plans to neutralize the League, not kill them... He didn't mean to make them so painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real short chapter.
> 
> 'Words'=thought
> 
> "Words"=talk

‘Oh God, this is my fault.’ Bruce raced down with his grappling hook. Superman gave an ear piercing scream of agony as all his senses kept reverting to one other in speeds he couldn't keep up with. “Kal! KAL!” jumping to his front, Batman tried to hold him but Superman jolted back, screaming even louder. ‘Oh God.’ “Kal, I did this to you!”

“Why?” Superman tore out of his throat. He held the Knight by his biceps, trying his best to look at his eyes, not his skinless form or skull. “So, many voices! Too many smells! Too many touches! People's bones! Muscles! Everything!!!"

“The cure’s on it's way, just hold on!” Stuttering from Superman's python grip as it coiled tighter.

“Bruce, **why**!?”

The Bat statue didn't answer, simply sat with him, listening to his wailing pain, doing his best to hold back his own tears.


	5. After Battle, Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything hurts, but he's the Dark Knight, he can't show any-oh great, big blue's here.
> 
> Batman's in a bit of a swearing mood, ta boot.

Batman growled. Sitting on the JL table, he moved his right arm an inch and it stung like mad. Damn thing’s dislocated. Looking over his broken left wrist. ‘Fuck, bull shit!’ Hearing a swoosh, he sees Superman walts in with heavy eyes and a singed suit and cape. He didn't say a word. Couldn't. This was bull shit. How it happened was bull sh-”Need help?” It wasn't a real question. Clark was already moving himself and his hands so they can hover over his disgustingly limp arm. Looking into white lenses that told nothing and everything when they wanted to. The stodic man nodded, locking his teeth. A quick jolt and his right arm was painfully put back in it's socket.

Grinding his mulers, Batman steadies himself with a sharp intake of breath, “Are they-”

“In tax payer’s cells, waiting for the latest soap opera.” A slight grin his way before Clark focused on the busted wrist, lifting it gently in his grasp, “Please tell me you're staying in the Watch Tower’s clinic this time?”

“This is nothin-”

Arctic ice etched onto the bendy joint, Kal smiled at his handy work, “That should null the pain a bit. Come on, I already told the doctors you were on your way.” A growl was his answer, but he didn't fight the Kryptonian off as he was helped to the medical wing. A butterfly kiss on his cowl, “Don't worry, I'll stay with you the whole time and later we can go out for ice cream.”

“Don't make me get my Kryptonite.”

“No ice cream, then?”

Damn him, “They better have chocolate moose.” He harshly whispered.

“Haha, of course.” Kal rested his head on top of Bruce's, as he carried Batman to some pain killers and casts.


	6. After Battle, Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, he might have gotten distracted. He might have been shot. But that didn't mean the Bat had to be so mean about it.

“Of course.” Batman switched on a brutal light, making the Man of Steel flinch back, “The one day you idiots convince me to take a break, another idiot decides to make a Kryptonite bullet.” Shoving Kal done on the table as he got his Kryptonian surgents kit. “The next time I listen to any of you, just hit me. Real hard.” Bruce took out a scalpel and tweezers. “The laceration closed up, which means this is gonna hurt, a lot.”

“Haha,” he weakly chuckled, “And here I was thinking I'd be skipping in sunflower fields.”

“... I've made up my mind: I'm going to enjoy this.” He declared, following that with a slightly aggressive stab and cut.

“Aaaaggh! Rhhh!” Kal squirmed and struggled as Bruce picked around his chest for that little green bugger.

Finally, getting the glowing shard, he pulls it out and sets it in a bronze box, closing the lid. “God forbid you're human for a day, you wouldn't even survive stubbing your toe.”

“Excuse me for not handling being stabbed and dissected!” Clark huffed, sitting up on the examination table.

“Hm. That's nothing.” Batman expected more whining or protest. But silence was what he got. Realized then, he trended scary waters for the Man of Steel, “Clark, I mea-” arms wrapped him up in a protected hold.

Warmer than any blanket, “Can we take the night off?”

“What the Hell did I just say?”

“I know, I know. But just the two of us. Dick and Damian can do the rounds and we can lazy around the mansion, please?”

The overgrown puppy clung to Bruce, swaying slightly as he waited for an answer. Until a sigh gave way, “Hit me.”


	7. After Battle, Batman II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was trying to get his enemy off him, so he thought it would be smart to throw them both into the Fortress of Solitude's wall. But... It didn't turn in his favor, not quite.

‘Oh, Rao! What have I done!’ Superman’s fists flew faster and faster than ever before at the pale alien that came down to Earth just for him. Which furthered his guilt. ‘Just stay down, I have to see Bruce’s okay-Just stay down-stay down-DOWN!’

“Kal!”

His fist was suddenly grabbed in midair. Dazed, he turned to Wonder Woman. She looked at him with concern in her eyes, but her fingers ghosted over the handle of her blade. “Diana?” He hesitated.

“Mongul is down, it's over.”

Stunned, he looked back at the bloody mess that was the tyrant’s face. He froze for but a moment, then sighed in relief as he heard faint breathing. Bruce would have never forgiven him if he- “Bruce!” Zipped to his side, he gasped in horror at the sight. Batman pinned to the ground by a large chunk of the Fortress’ ceiling. And like before, his heart was still not beating. Superman dropped to his knees and sobbed. Wonder Woman came to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I shouldn't have… I…” he paused. He heard it. He swore on his life he did. He waited with held breath, as if it would interrupt his hearing.

“Ka-”

“Sh!” He listened…

…

_Dun-boom_

“Rao!” He lasered the ice right where the suit began. Throwing it aside, not caring about the intense crash it created, and rushing him to a healing chamber as quickly and carefully as possible. He stepped out as it sealed itself with precious cargo inside. It wasted no time in filling the ice cylinder with Kryptonian cell reconstructing fluids. Pressing his nose against the see through ice, he watched as wires flow down and connect to Bruce's chest, and the torn flesh weave itself back together like magic. When the danger passed, Bruce's heart was finally back to it's beautiful melody. Superman gave a short cry of absolute joy.

“How?” The feminine voice queried.

“He must have slowed his heart,” Clark managed to say, whipping his face, “An old trick from one of his masters, he didn't tell me which one. But, it can be used to prevent him from… bleeding out.” smiling at eyes lidded open, the Bat watching him with slight chiding, but also care. Bruce weakly lifted his hand to the surface, and Clark raised his to meet Batman's. Flopping his forehead on the transparent frost, he mouthed ‘I'm sorry.’

While Bruce mouthed, ‘Idiot’ a slight smirk playing his lips. The Amazon smiling at the scene, leaving them to not so gently deal with their unwanted guest and superman let his ears fill with the drumming of a certain magnificent life.


	8. During Battle, Bats and Supes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bad day for the Dark Knight, and the Man of Steel pays his peace. But he doesn't seem to mind.

His mind can't think. The one thing it's supposed to do and he can't think. Everything hurt, which he was used to. He was also used to being so tired, but not this tired. His mind refused to function, as if it was on strike for weeks of improper sleep. It couldn't have come at a worst time. He breathed deeply, as the cave’s ceiling cruppled a little dust on him from the muffled explosion on the surface. “Hey-inhale, exhale-you still with me-inhale, exhale- B?”

Bruce did his best to turn his head and blinking the red out of his eyes to see the red yellow and blue sitting next to him, looking for once, like he did a marathon through Hell, “Yes, -inhale, exhale- your stuipid mistake -inhale, exhale- wasn't in vain.”

“Hehe.” A weak laugh chuckled out of Kal, Bats was raised and lowered with every sharp inhale. “Good-inhale, exhale-You're the only ‘mistake’-inhale, exhale- I can never live without.” the Man of Steel hugged a little tighter to his chest. Bruce hissed at the presser to his broken ribs. “Sorry.”

“Heh-inhale, exhale-idiot.” Giving a smile, if Superman wasn't super he'd miss, as they waited for the others to finish their fight to find them snuggled in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homework's been a nightmare and sleep is a distant cousin once removed right now, sorry about that. But still hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you


	9. Red K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't remeber his time before anymore, only the fact that Batman wasn't his. Well, now he is, along with the entire world.

Superman brushed the hair from his beauty, rubbing a finger against his wet cheek. “You hungry, babe?”

Bruce glared at the super being’s chest, where the red glow shone just under the skin. “Fight, Clark.” He whispered as if on a broken record.

Kal chuckled, kissing his forehead, “Silly Bat.” Getting up from the silk covered bed, Superman wrapped a robe around himself and walked out of their room to the grand hall of the Fortress of Solitude. As the bots scurried around to cook a breafest for the two of them, screens appeared around him as he continued to the kitchen. Some showed armies upon armies stalking the streets where dead eye or frighten citizens tried to live their lives as normally as possible, while others shown the scared Earth where burned up skeletons in positions of acceptance, bargaining, and futile fleeing remain scattered throughout the still burning lands. Kal took a cup of coffee from a passing bot and sipped at it. He sighed in complete content as he looked over the stilled Antarctic. Closing his eyes to the sound of his beloved’s heartbeat and his silent crying.


	10. Injustice. Injured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fine. He's fine. He's not the same, but he's happy. That's all that matters. He's happy.. Right?

Clark growled at the Yellow Lanterns, “Then get it done.”

“But, High Counselor-”

“If you can't get it done, then I'll fine someone who will!” He turned and flew out of the chambers. Flying across the world to find the most beautiful flowers he could and zipping into his geeky reporter clothes. Slowly passes over the gates, where hundreds of his One Earth Army were stationed at all over the outer grounds and landing gently at the front door of the Manor. While he straightens the wrinkles in his suit, the door opens to an angry young man glaring daggers at him. He slumps with a frown, “Damian, I didn't know you were in.”

“Yeah, just like you didn't know about Joker’s second detonator.”

Clark's eyes glowed red but were soon smothered when they both heard, “Damian? Who’s- Clark!” Bruce, with a sunny smile, ran up and embraced the Man of Steel.

The supreme overlord, hugged back, “Sorry I haven't been around much, B. But I got you these, hopefully they make up for it.” Giving him his nervous Clark smile. He couldn't help himself as he looked into the Billionaire’s head, seeing the large fracture over his skull along with added Kryptonian DNA into his brain. He cringed with guilt.

Bruce cooed over the colorful bundle, smelling them with delight, “Oh, Clark. I've already told you you don't have to.”

“I know, but I want to.”

“Always so sweet. Come on in, Alfred's almost done with dinner.” He beamed, leaving them to steem.

Damian stared down the powerful tyrant with disgust, “I bet you like him better like this, don- gah!”

The young assassin didn't see the hand that can bend steel wrap around his throat in a blink of an eye, “Don't assume anything of me, little boy. And I would treat your guests with better manners than this. Because if the day comes when he forgets about you too, I might not feel so charitable.” Releasing the coughing young man, he walks in like he owns the place, wearing his best smile as Bruce comes back to check on them. Rushing to his boy with concern at his breathless fit.

The young assassin reassures his father with a coy smile, while thinking scornfully, ‘Not if he forgets you first.’


	11. Red Son, Forced Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stopped the bomb just in time to save the Batman, but now Superman's in a dilemma and their fight from earlier has him feeling... Intrigued

Bruce put all his energy into his arms as he tried to drive the butter knife into the Man of Steel's eye. Superman held Bruce's wrists like he was holding back a kitten. He sighs before superspeeding the weapon from his hands gently, "Did you honestly think that would work?" Bruce just stared at him with so much hate and fury. "I see." Tossing the the metal to the table, he turns to the angry man with some pity, "I'm not going to kill you, Bruce. Is this not to your liking? Would you rather I sent you to be rehabilitated?"

"I'd rather I had died on the snow in pieces!" The Batman growled, his fist shaking with such wrath.

"And thus you are here, instead of an office drone. This is for you as much as it is for all that don't wish for a perfect world. Once you learn what I'm trying to do I can teach others the same. There will be no need for the-"

"Lobotomies."

"The forced… change of minds. Instead, this will happen naturally."

"I will never submit. I will kill you with my own two hands or die trying!"

Bruce was suddenly slammed against the marble wall. He groaned with pain when a hand grabbed his chin, "No one has to die! Don't you get that! Nothing is worth dying for!"

A dark chuckle escaped the Dark Knight's lips, "And that is what separates you from the humans _Super_man."

Kal stared into those deep blues eyes, then leaned close to his face, "Maybe so, but you're not dying." His nose brushes against the terrorist of Russia's, and Batman freezes with puzzlement, "Not if I have any say in it." He locks lips with Bruce, and Bruce is at a lost of thought. His future becoming quite unclear as he hears the indestructible man moan in bliss. Thoughts race in his head as to how to use this against him... If he can.


	12. Doom, Entombed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman knows Batman is the paranoid type, he knew that going into the relationship. So, he knew something like this would happen. Clark knows they can get past this, but somebody didn't, and somebody went through just as bad a time if not worse...

"Good Rao, Bruce! Why didn't you tell me?" Just hours ago, Batman quit the League because they were 'Damn Fools' for not having plans to stop themselves.

Superman thought he was alright. He knew the Batman has handled being buried alive before. But what he didn't know was that Bruce was buried alive with his _father's skeleton_. If he didn't tell him this when they were alone on the watchtower, then Bruce expected Clark not to come home, probably at all.

And now, here he stood, over the man sitting on his bedside, shaking like a leaf in the storm with his eyes wide and seeing not the Tibetan rug, but the eyeless sockets of his father's cold rotting skull. Kal had to learn from Alfred the details of the Dark Knights living nightmare, it sickened the Kryptonian that anyone would do that to another human being. He'll deal with Ra's and Bane another night, but for now... Cautiously, Superman knelt down and tried to see his partner's eyes. "Bruce." He whispered lovenly, gently holding his head between hands that could crush mountains and lifted his head up so he could look Bruce in those stormy blue eyes, giving too much of a shine and glass look to them now, "I'm here, Bruce." Touching their foreheads together, never breaking eye contact. Never letting his Bat break. "I'm here." He smiled warmly.

And finally, Bruce felt safe enough to bow his head into the superbeing's neck and let his tears flow, a small sob escaping every few breaths. Without moving the grieving man, Clark removes his cape and draps it over his strong, beautiful Bat. Then embracing him and never letting him go. Even as Bruce cried himself to sleep, even as Superman tucked him into bed, and certainly not when Clark removed his boots and snuggled up to his tired boyfriend.

"We'll be okay." Rubbing his lover's back then closed his own eyes. "We're going to be alright." Exhaustion of today knocking him out, while protectively holding his darkness, his love, his hope.


	13. Fortress of Solitude, Prisoner...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman has to get out, but the Kryptonian watches his every move. He has to esca-... He has to esca-... Ahhh...

The half naked figure just manages to unlock the high tech Kryptonian door when he turns to the open way to see Superman hovering before him with his arms crossed and eyes glaring, "You can't escape, Bruce."

Batman clenches his fists tightly, "You can't keep me here!"

"Oh no?" Kal grabs Bruce and super speeds him to his bed, using his alien strong body to cage the human, "You are going to stay here as long as needed."

Bruce growls, "You may have turned Alfred and my kids against me and taken away my equipment, but I'll get ou-"

"You won't, not with me on watch. Just stay put, already." Getting off of him, he throws a blanket over Bruce and tucks him in.

"You'll never hold me! I'll get out and back to… I'll get bac- back to- Ah… AHHHHHH CHOO!" Bruce violently sneezed, sniffling and wiping his nose.

A vortex of wind and Clark's handing him a tissue box, with Bruce accepting it reluctantly, "You've had both the cold and the flu for two weeks! It would've been long gone if you just stopped being Batman for a gosh darn second!"

Blowing his nose harshly in the soft paper, Bruce looks up, "J_Joker is still out ther-"

"And I'll be there if he shows up."

"What! No! No one-"

"I'll be fine! We all will, I promise. Besides, he hasn't even shown a hint of himself thus far, so I think we're good for a least a while." Clark finished with a smile.

"That's what worries me." Throwing the garbage in the trash can across the room.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Damian will be coming around with everyone's reports, soon."

Bruce perks up in his Batman way, Clark still wonders if that's just from being raised by Alfred or a Bat thing, "Good, I'll get _something_ done at least." Bruce remarked with a sniffle.

"Alright then," Putting his hands on his hips with a smile, "The chicken soup is ready, want some?"

"... Hm."

"I'll get a couple of bowls, then!" Kissing his head and ruffling his hair, getting a light punch on his arm with no affect, Clark hums a tune as he makes his way to the kitchen. Purposely ignoring Bruce getting up from bed again and fiddling with the new codes, at least until he brings the soup in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, but I just wanted to do at least one old switch-r-ruu in this! All the same, thank you for reading!


	14. Injustice. Superman Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't know, how could he? Brainiac's device on Batman has turned his brain into mush. And none of the advanced technology he has at his disposal can reverse it. There's only one thing left for Kal to do_

Superman whipped his mouth with a napkin, staring up with a strained smile at Bruce covered in that sickly purple. A least the cowl was off now, "Did you enjoy your supper, B?"

"It was suitable, Kal-El." The creature responded in that robot tone.

Taking a deep breath in and out, his smile losing the stress and gained more exhaustion, "One last thing," getting up he walks around the crystal table, extending a hand to Bruce, who accepts it like an order. "I managed to find home movies at your manor. Of you and the kids, I think you'll like them."

Leading them to the Fortress's grand room with a comfortable crystal couch, coffee table, and a large TV facing the furniture. Kal had the Batman sit next to him as he had his AI play on the screen the recordings Bruce was hoarding. Superman leaned his head on Bruce's, savoring the small moment. He can still remember how loudly he cried and begged once he found out. Now, it was far too late.

The bots sadly brought it's master two glasses. The ruler of Earth thanked the machine and it shook before leaving them. Kal gave Bruce his glass while taking the other, "To you Bruce… I love you." Kal clinks his flute against Bruce's and swigs it down. "Drink." He orders almost brokenly, and the puppet obeys.

They sit there for a long time, enjoying the show.  
-Bruce chasing Damian around who's chasing Tim with a katana, Dick laughing behind the camera as he films it. The image pans to Lois and Clark on the bench, smiling at the mess before them.-

Kal, wrenches over his stomach in pain, his fist twists his cloth to almost ripping it. Fighting through the agony, he tries to embrace Bruce without hurting his body.

-Bruce is trying to leave the camera's view only to have Clark force him back into the frame with a huge grin. Bruce succumbing to the alien's joy, giving the camera a small smile.-

Bruce swayed a little before his eyes gradually close and he collapses on Superman. Kal's tears stream from his eyes as he holds the man closer to himself, struggling to speak through the pain, "I hope_ I can follow where_ you're going,_ Bruce." before he slacks over Bruce with one last breath.

-"You two are gonna thank me, later. Hopefully sitting back on some old couch, retired!" Dick getting a close up of Bruce's face.

He growls but Clark flings an arm around his shoulder, "Can't wait for that day!" He beamed, as the footage burned and the picture went to a void white.-


	15. Dark Future. Betrayed I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just gone from Earth for a year, it wasn't supposed to change this much. And now he's_ he's_

Clark knelt in the mud as the rain was beating down on him, the sky was thick with blackness, and before him was a stone long gone cold marked _'Bruce Wayne.'_ "H-h-how?" He struggled to ask.

Tim stood behind him, wearing the heavy cowl and cap that didn't feel right on him, "Kate Kane." He spits out.

Superman choked, "No! She-She's-"

"She betrayed him. Betrayed us all. And now we live under her rule or die by it." He ended while looking up to the clouds. "But I'm going to fix this." Staring down at his hostlers, belted to his hip, "Whatever it takes."

Clark didn't hear him, just crawled up to the gravestone and embraced it with longing, "I'm sorry…" he shuddered with cries, "I'm sorry, I should've… I should've been here. I'm so sorry." With a lead heart, Tim left the man to grieve. A set mission to return things to the way they should be, even if he has to kill the bitch. Kal stays at the grave, sobbing for his lost love, then his eyes open with a sinister red shine to them.


	16. Dark Future. Betrayed II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all gone. What have I done. Meta humans are now put on ice because of me, and Bruce... All I can do now is apologize, but that won't be enough. It'll never be enough.

"Is that all you have to say!?" Dick screamed at the depowered Kryptonian.

"... I'm so sorry." Kal apologized again, a tear streaming from his eye.

"No! No! Sorry doesn't cut it! You don't get to be sorry! You killed him! He trusted you and you-... I should have let him use that weapon years ago. He should have taken your powers back then! I should have let him! Now… I'll never forgive you." He seethed. Turning abruptly and storming away from the former Man of Steel. Clark shook and collapsed to his knees as his cries went unheeded by the rest of the messed up world he helped create.


	17. Betrayed, Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Batman remembers is being called to the Watch Tower. Almost all of the Justice League members were there when a certain sleeping gas pumped into every room on there. He managed to get his gas mask on when someone ripped it off his face and trapped him in arms from behind. He tried to fight them off, but soon his vision was eaten away by the black and he fell.

Batman eyes begin to open and his senses vaguely pick up his situation. Fighting the drowsiness and fuzzy sight, he can make out people in futuristic robes scurrying about in front of him. When he tries to move one of his hands, he finds that they are held in place by melted down pieces of metal holding him secure.

"Bruce!" Kal hurries to the black armored man and grasps his face in careful hands.

"Cl… Kal?" He struggled to say, feeling God knows what drugs course through his blood.

"Bruce." Superman softly caresses his cheek and stared longingly at the Dark Knight. His smile slips however, and he sighs with grief, "I'm sorry about this, Bruce. But, this invasion has been long in the making."

"Inva… Kryptonians? You-"

"You were right to be suspicious of me when we first met. But before your beautiful brain thinks too much, my love for you is real. Just like my friendships with the others. It's why I made a deal to have all of you safe and sound."

Batman moves his head at a snail's pace to see the rest of the Justice League in the same predicament as him, "You… Bastard…" the drugs keeping his eyes from letting them flow needed tears.

His skull is moved back to look into sad indestructible eyes, "I know, but I promise! I'm going to keep you and your family safe, B. I love you too much to hurt you, now." And kisses his weak lips. Bruce fails to not drop into oblivion, letting the sweet dark embrace carry him to more pleasant places. He will wake again soon, but it will be a far more bleak world when he does.


	18. Injustice, Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal sank into the green liquid of the Lazarus Pit. The skeleton of the still beautiful Batman held in Superman's arms as he lowered the body into the pools. The waters bubbled and boiled as flesh formed and wrapped around the strong bones. After so long, Kal El remembered how to breath and cry from joy.

Bruce took a shaky breath in as the Kryptonian's blood shined eyes glared down at him. Kal seethed even more at the action, "For Rao's sake, Bruce! I'm not going to hurt you!" Ripping himself off of the silk pajama pants wearing Earthling to pace on the crystal floor. Bruce stayed where he was, arms laying above his head just as the alien had him pinned earlier. His sharp eyes watching the powerful being walk to and fro about the room, waiting for one of his captor's sudden mood swings to finally end him once and for all. But Kal continued to pace with fury, mumbling to himself, "I keep telling you, it was an accident. I didn't mean to. You just kept going on and on and I just wanted-" he stopped dead center. Taking a deep breath in, and slowly letting it out. When those eyes meet Brucie's again, they have more compassion and love than before. He smiles sadly, walks over to the lying man and gently gathers the human in his arms to embrace the stressed man. "But it's okay, now. It's gonna be fine. Like I said, no matter what you do or say, I'm not going to kill you. Not again." Kissing the tense forehead and hugging Bruce closer. Bruce stayed a doll for the Kryptonian, there was nothing else to do after all. Bruce can feel the darkness pooling and twisting his insides, he can't trust himself to be Batman. Not when his once overwhelming preservation for human life has now been corrupted and weakened. Kal kisses his cheek as he lifts him up by his back and knees to tuck him into bed. "It'll be okay, B." A butterfly kiss on the lips and Kal pushing back his messed up hair, "Everything will be just fine." And then leaves Bruce to sleep, or stare at the dark ceiling like most nights these days.

Outside, Kal shuts the door and takes in the air harshly. A soldier runs up to him, "Counselor Superman, we-" he stops speaking. Kal looks casually over at his own hand, which had used super speed to grab the poor recruit's head and just squeezed.

Kal gazes down at the small waterfall of blood seeping from his fingers and pooling at the base of slacked military boots, "Clean this up." He orders the bots, dropping the corpse to the ground and slinking away with a groan while repeating to himself, "Can't do that to Bruce. Can't do that to Bruce. Can't do that to him, again. Remember what happened after you did, Kal." To his surprise, his eyes gathered tears at its edges. He wipes them away, rather roughly. "That won't happen, again!" And stomps away to rule the Earth with forceful peace.


	19. Evil Superman, Different Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal's broken from hurting Bruce so much. He wants to stop Bruce's pain, that was the whole point from the beginning! But now, he thinks he found someone to help him with just that.

"Mommy, daddy!" A little Bruce cried as he tried to wrap himself in clothes that were far too big for him. A man smiling in a blue skin tight suit with a red cape knelt down to his level. For some reason, Bruce felt like he was in danger around this man, "Are you gonna kill me?" He asked brokenly.

Clark looked horrified then turned angrily to a man in a black cloak standing far off to the side, "You said he wouldn't remember!"

"In his mind, yes. Though that won't be the fact for his instincts. But that can change, depending on what you do from here." The mysterious stranger remarked, then vanishes into thin air.

Superman looked back at the child with gentleness, "I'm not going to hurt you, Bruce. I'm here to do the opposite in fact, I'm going to keep you safe." Covering his little body in his red cape then picking up the little bundle. "We'll be fine, now." Kissing his hair then leading them outside.


	20. After Fight, Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated exchange of words between the members of the Justice League and the Batman, things were said that can't be easily taken away.

Bruce breathed evenly as he stared at black screens. He heard the too familiar sound of the teleportation being used behind him but paid no heed. "Bruce?" Batman continued to stare at the empty void. "Bruce, please look at me."

Taking a deep breath, the bat rises, "There's nothing to discuss."

"B-"

"What was said was true. There's no need to apologize."

Superman looked as though he took a kryptonite bullet to the chest, "What! God no! What I said-"

"Was, and is, true. I will avoid you and the others when not on duty."

"You're- you're just saying this to make me feel guilty!"

"You and the others are here by banished from Gotham city, personal or business related while in uniform. What you do out of uniform is your own business."

"Bruce, please don't do this! I didn't mean what I said! None of us did!"

"Diana speaks the truth and Hal speaks his mind. They're facts. It's fine." Batman walks out of the room.

"They're not facts! They're-" Superman is suddenly transported back to the Watch Tower, "Bruce!"

Meanwhile, Bruce continued to even his breathing while in his bedroom, "They're right. It's better this way."


	21. Too Little, Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been dancing around the issue, making excuses and getting into fights over it. Now, there's just the moment for Bruce, a lifetime for Kal. There's nothing to be done about it.

An old man sits on a wooden bench in the middle of an abandoned park. Using his cane to lean his chin on, he observes the wind shaking hands with the trees, the birds singing low and somber tunes. He feels a shift in the winds but doesn't respond, "Hi, Bruce."

"Superman."

An exhausted sigh above, "We're alone."

"And?"

"Bruce," the old wood creaks as a weight sets upon it, "I… came here to tell you: I-"

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean? Of course it matters!"

"I'm old, Superman."

"Not too old for me."

"I'm at death's door. You have more years ahead of you. Far more than me."

"I still want you."

"It's too late."

"We can be happy together."

"For the pain of loss to be far worse for you?"

"I can handle it."

"I won't put you through that." A white haired Bruce finally looks over to see a barely aging man with desperation in his eyes.

"Please."

"... It's too late."

Tears pool in alien eyes before Clark hides his face in Bruce's shoulder, "That's not fair. We can finally be together."

"Life isn't fair."

"But-"

"It's too late." Wayne goes back to watching the greens wave casually to him, ready to welcome him to the dust for he has long since readied himself for.


	22. Captured, High Counselor Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Counselor Superman has captured the Batman, but instead of killing him, Kal wishes for Batman to join him. But how? Sinestro has an idea but this isn't what Kal expected...

Bruce screamed as he was once again forced to kill his father figure, Alfred, and his blood son, Damian. The look of surprise and betrayal crossing their features just as bloody holes litter their bodies in an instant, leaving their dead eyed looks and pooling crimson. In his head, he kept repeating that none of this is real, but he couldn't help the grief of insanity consuming the last of his brain while his body guns down Jason before his eyes again. And then, right before his mind snaps, the nightmare ends.  
The horrible world melts away and he's strapped from head to toe to a crystal chair like he always was. The machine, making him live through the terrors hundreds and hundreds of times, still clamped to his forehead. "We have to stop!"

"High Counselor, we've been over this."

"He'll be no use to us broken!"

"If he breaks, then he'll die in Hell."

"No!" A red beam lights the room and ashes fall like snowflakes in Bruce's vision but he doesn't register it. All he can do is shutter in his breathing, not stop the tears from flowing, his body from shaking, or the tyrant of Earth ripping his restraints off in desperation. Nor stop from being taken into gentle arms to sit on the floor in the High Counselor's lap; Bruce's hands grasping for anything to hold onto which turned out to be Kal El's arm, then tender strokes to Batman's hair while Superman shushes and whispers in his ear, "It's okay. I got you. You haven't hurt anyone. They're safe. They're all safe. It's over… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The overlord rocks them both on the floor as he crys his own tears over Bruce's, hoping and praying he wasn't too late.


	23. After Fight, Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They argued, like always, but Bruce said something then Clark said something. Now, after too much alone time, Bruce is calling for Clark in the middle of winter, freezing to death without realizing.

Bruce walks around his patio in nothing but the bed sheet, overlooking the Metropolis nightlife from high above his floor apartment. "Kal, please." He uttered the words but expected nothing, like the same nothing he's been getting for the past hour and a half. He stood there for some time, not bothering to control his body heat as the icy winds blew the winter air through him. "Kal." He said brokenly.

"Oh my- For Rao's sake, B!" Before he knew what happened, the billionaire was suddenly in his bed with a foot high pile of blankets covering himself.

Bruce turns his head to see Superman standing next to him with Kal's shirt off. "Clark…"

"Are you trying to catch the death of cold out there! You're colder than the ice on the railings!" Already getting into the bed with Batman.

"I_ I didn't notice-" Bruce hissed at the contact, finally feeling the piercing blades of frost stabbing him throughout his body.

"What the heck is wrong with you!"

"I- was- c-calling- for you.- You- di-didn't- answer."

"I just… I needed to be alone for a while. That's all."

"You- s-said- it was- o-o-over."

"I know_ And I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just so angry with you."

"I'm- I'm-..."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, too. And don't ever do that again. Please."

"Oh- Okay.- P-please- P-please don't-" crystals ran down Bruce's cheeks from pleading eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

They lay there a moment, slowly warming Bruce's body back to normal until Batman adds, "I- I di-didn't know- I g-got- thi-this bad.- This- c-cold."

"I guess there's some truth in that."

"In-in what?"

"Love is blind." Kal smiles, pressing his warm forehead against a glacier. One he'll happily melt, even if it takes a lifetime.


	24. Red Son (Movie), Deciding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This _Batman_ has been getting on Superman's nerves for some time. But... There's also a sadden though passionate allure this human has. So when their fight comes, Superman thinks of a better plan then horribly droning him.

"Game's over, Batman!" Superman stated, blood ran down his chin while his eyes glowed crimson at the terrorist of Russia.

With mournful eyes, Batman asked sincerely, "You don't understand at all, do you?" Turning grimly to the ground below, "It may be a game to you, but not to me. Never to me."

Superman's heart swayed at the brokenness of Batman's words, and anchored when he saw Batman ready the detonator behind his cape. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm_ I'm going to help." Suddenly, Superman super spread right in front of the Bat, holding his call to the grim reaper stretched out with his arm while holding Batman around his waist, staring deep into confused and frightened eyes. "But not with brain surgery, nor Moscow laundry job." Batman's breath hitch, "But as one of my advisors." Lense covered eyes widen, "Be the one to challenge me. Tell me no. If you truly believe I have done wrong to your country, then help me undone some. Give me better alternatives. Give me…" the hand on Bat's waist moved high up and his exposed cheek. "Time to show you that what I do is for everyone. I want everyone to be safe. I want violence to stop_ I want you. Help us both see through the other's eyes. Please."

Superman's heart raced as Batman's eyes darted from him to the button and back again. The Man of Steel held his breath as the Dark Knight decided.


	25. AU Mafia Space, Sent to the 'Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Head of the Bat name came with a saint's intent  
Came so the families could pacify and repent  
But was mistaken to do foul deeds  
Thus was sent to the the El Family doctor, who laughed with sinister glee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice Lords based personalities
> 
> Ps. I wanted to try a little something different for this, hope you enjoy!

Bruce shuttered in his breathing,  
he had to bite his cheek from screaming,  
his mouth filling up with copper liquid,  
as the 'doctor' paid him another visit.  
"Ah," said the doc,  
"I see your bleeding has stopped.  
No matter," he concluded with a tounge pop.  
"That'll change in a minute, tops."

But then, the door burst open,  
To a furious Kryptonian,  
"You dare!" He declared,  
The Kal El man so feared.

"I was told," the tormentor held completely  
"That I was to break or to sink he."

"You were told wrong!" Red eyes showed sheer,  
"I will deal with you later!" As he went to pick up the one so fair.

Fingers gone and some toes too  
Limbs and parts of skin growing sickening blue  
But not from his right foot of the man so tough  
For that has been cut, cut clean off

Kal took off his dark blue suit  
And wrapped it around the sad brut  
"You're safe now, Mr. Wayne."  
And picked the man up, so humane.  
"Grab all that was cut from him,  
Wrap them in cloth and on ice, put them."  
Looked down and gave a smile,  
after a quick glare to the doc so vile.  
"Our tech will have you right as rain.  
The Bat Family and the El Family will, with hope, become one and the same."  
And walked out, did the bosses do  
One holding the other in tune  
Bruce, with one thumb good  
Grabbed the clothes of Kal, who hoped too, that those words rang true.


	26. AU Old Fashion War, The Good Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Wayne's unit had to buck up and out of there as the enemy line moved to their MASH. But one of the patients couldn't be moved or risk of hemerging will occur and he has to re-open the man up again. So, he stays behind to find the internal bleeding and clog it up by himself. Hiding themselves carefully in a secret underground bunker, but it wasn't hidden or secret enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injustice based personalities

The man with dark messy hair and white bloodied rags he called clothes, checked on his patient who looked like he was going to pull through. He sighed in relief, but soon his joy was interrupted by a blast of the old door, sending it off its hinges, into the dirt and hay covered floor. Black boots walked that same floor and stopped at the foot of the bed, straight up to where slept the vulnerable bald man, "So, this is where you were hiding, eh Lex." General Kal smirked.

“You're not touching this man!" The doctor proclaimed, going up to the soldier, pushing him aside and standing between the executioner and his prey, "Over my dead body you are!"

"Very well." Kal took out a single shot hand pistol and pointed right at the doctor's chest. Bruce stood unmoving, only watched the General with unblinking eyes. Both stayed in those positions for some time, neither one flinching. Until Kal curls his lips, "Upholding your oath to the fullest, even in the face of death. You're a good and strong man. I need a doctor like you in my camp. But for now-"

The General grabbed the doc's arm and flipped him around to have Bruce's back press against Kal's chest then shot the iron ball into Lex's heart before the new prisoner could compute, "No!" The enemy struggled in his captor's arms to no avail.

"Come on, doctor, I have some men that need your immediate attention." Kal, with the strength of ten men, lifted Bruce off his feet by his waist, and carried the squirming man away to the General's horse. Then perhaps, his personal tent?


	27. Family Matters, Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman just came by to check on Bruce, it's been over a week since they've seen each other. But when he arrives, Clark thought he'd die on the spot. Both of them.

Kal's heart leaped in his throat: Batman on his knees with a barrel of a .44 magnum point blank at his forehead. But Bruce didn't move, didn't try to rip the gun out of the murder. Just sat there and stared up at his potential killer. "Pull it, if you think it'll undo what I've done. Make your life bearable. Let you understand how truly sorry I am." The Bat grabbed the long metal, but only to have it press against his cowl covered forehead. "Do it." His voice hitched, but not for _his_ life.

Clark choked on his lungs, was frozen to the wind, tears streamed down his face, 'Why! Why would he-'

_ ***Bang*** _

"NO-" his scream cut short when he saw the gun, smoke freshly coming out, now pointed high up.

Two seconds later, a man dropped from the roof of a one story building, groaning in agony as a MAS FR-F2 clanked beside him, "Damn you, old man!" The young man with the red helmet yelled. Then ran off into a dark alley.

Batman struggled up, intending to follow until he was snatched up into the clouds, with a steel body holding him like a koala, "Kal?"

"You can't… you can't do that!" Clark said, tightening his embrace.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Bruce hugged back, looking over his shoulder to find the runaway. "That… that was Jason. My son." he told Kal with a broken tone.

Clark, suspended in midair, rocking the Bat in his arms, "I… I don't understand." Bruce opened his mouth, "But I don't want to! Not tonight. Please. Let me take you home. Now." The crying never stopped.

The Dark Knight thought for a moment, looking over his shoulder then back at the Man of Steel in horrible condition, "Alfred-"

The com came to life in his ear, _"Police are already on their way, sir."_ Alfred sounded desperate for his butler self.

"Okay." Bruce answered them both, "Home." Clark breathed a sigh of relief, repositioned themselves, and flew his Bat home, where he can keep him safe. At least for the night. A cruel miracle of a night.


	28. AU School, Boys in the Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wanye is trying to teach his class but someone keeps interrupting in a rude and childish manner, and someone is far too obvious with their evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice League movie (2017) based personalities  
Bruce's parents alive and Clark is still an alien
> 
> Also, this awesome artist, Red Tsubaki, drew a picture for this chapter!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Alice_lovelast/status/1298939549750501376
> 
> It's so good! Thanks again, Red Tsubaki!!! XD

"Class dismissed." The students got up as soon as Mr. Wayne gave the word. But then froze at, "Not you, Kent!" Their teacher growled. The others left a grinning Clark Kent to the angry man in a black suit pants and dark gray button up with the sleeves rolled past the elbows. The older man leaned against the front of his desk with his arms crossed, glaring at the student wearing a tight white t-shirt. "Mr. Kent, why the- why have you been spit firing at the back of my head all hour?" He struggled to restrain his fury.

"There was a bet that the spit balls could hit ya… I lost." Clark shrugged.

Mr. Wayne pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate pressure, "Mr. Kent-"

"And part of the bet was I take the rap for it."

The teacher's head lifted up in confusion, "So that wasn't you? Why would you take a dumb bet like that!"

Suddenly Mr. Kent was before Mr. Wayne, standing an inch in front of him, "I just wanted to be alone with you." Taking advantage of the stunned man, Clark, with the strength he never showed to anybody, lifted the teacher to the desk and locked his waist in one arm.

"Kent!"

"I'm sure your folks will love me." Clark leered, bending over the other man with hunger. A glowing red ringed hand caressed Mr. Wayne's body.

"I'm- I'm- I'm your teacher!" Bruce tried to push the student away only to push a solid rock.

"I'm eighteen."

"I'm twenty-nine!" Bruce pushed harder.

"I'll make you feel eighteen again." Clark attacked Bruce's lips. The older man hit and kicked the steel student. His movements slowing, then began moaning into the kiss.


	29. Injustice, Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker took everything from Superman. Almost everything. So, when he faced Batman in that cave to get his stolen pill, he had to make Batman no longer a threat. Had to make Batman stop digging his own grave. But, Kal doesn't break the Bat's back this time. He does something minor, but enough to slow Batman down, and then take the pointy ear cowled man away from it all. Keep him safe with Kal's parents. But even the Fortress is no longer safe for them.

"You have to stop this madness!" Bruce hollered, slamming his stick to the ground as Superman marched off down the crystal halls.

"I'm _not_ discussing this with you again!" Superman yelled back, stomping down each and every step of the long, staircase that had eighty stops down.

The Batman stayed at the top, leaning over the cane in his right hand while his left leg was bummed. He grind his teeth, then limped his way after the tyrant, "You won't shune me today! Not when you're planning to execute those-" suddenly, Kal hears a snap echo through the whole Earth. He stops to a jerk, turns around with fully opened eyes to see the Dark Knight, frozen in midair, a hand held in front of himself, the wooden cane broken in half and frozen in the air with Bruce, and his face in complete shock. Continuing his superspeed, Kal raised his shaking hands and gently took the Bat into his protective arms. Holding Bruce safe and close then finally letting time catch up to Superman. Bruce gasped and blinked hard, hearing the clanking of the oak cane scatter down all the steps. Then he realized he wasn't falling anymore, but being embraced by the Man of Steel. "C- Clark?"

Clark tightens his hold, "Whoever sabotaged your stick, I'm going to make them beg for me to kill them." Kal El spoke with a deadly monotone. Bruce stared at the Kryptonian's face with silent fear, letting the man hug him for comfort.


	30. Party, Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne Charity gala, it's a must for Brucie Wayne to show up. But, a little~ accident may complicate that. So nice to have a very nice husband like Clark to nicely help him out. Nice.

Bruce smiled too wide for the other man in the expensive suit as the party goers around them laughed at the joke just told. "So, Bruce, Mr. Kent, how long has it been since your guy's honeymoon?" The man asked with a quirk of his eyebrows at the couple.

Kent was at Bruce's back in a God awful Robin blue suit, embracing the billionaire from behind gently with just as wide a smile. Bruce waved his hand about, "Oh, about a year or two ago now, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're together like a couple of lovebirds like no long time married couple I met. Me and my wife were fighting like cats and dogs after the first week of putting our bands on eachother."

"Whatever secret you two have, I want in!" And they all laughed heartily at that.

Wayne hollored with laughter, "Oh, yes ma'am, we two are just inseparable and in love as ever!" Rubbing Kent's arm and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Well, you kids have fun then. Ah! But not too much fun. Haha!"

Bruce chuckled loudly again as the group left Clark and him alone. Without breaking his smile, Bruce looked up to his husband with a 'loving' grin and whispered through pearly whites, "When we get home, I'm burning your damn cape to ashes."

Clark smiled wider as he whispered back between clenched teeth, "Me? I wasn't the one who tried to take Lex and Joker by himself and end up with a shattered fibula." Kissing his mate's hair.

"I told you not to be late and what were you all?" His smile turned evil for a split second. "Well, nothing to do now except keep holding me til the night is through." Letting a laugh out to again hid the hiss of pain from his lungs caused by his broken left leg.

"You say that like I'm gonna let you walk on string splinters?!" Kal still smiled.

"No, just reminding myself of the embarrassing night ahead of me." Batman took a mouthful of champagne from his flute.

"Oh, I'm embarrassing now?"

"When the papers come out and the League sees it, yes." Still smiling for the crowds.

"Well, how's this for embarrassing: I'm going to lock you out of your darn cave until your leg's _all_ healed up. And I'll be pumping you with the strongest painkillers to date."

Bruce leaned his head on the steel chest and looked deep into sky eyes, "You wouldn't dare." Caressing Superman's cheek, going down that neck so precisely.

Clark gulped before speaking, "That won't work this time B, Dick's already taken all of your Kryptonite from every hiding spot in the mansion and your clothes."

"Little traitors." The billionaire muttered after discreetly checking his cufflinks.

"Smile and laugh, darling."

"In your ear, love." They laughed together. Staying like that until they could go home, where Bruce had far more creative words to say to the Man of Steel while hopping around like an angry flamingo, and Clark had some proper languages for the Dark Knight. But, still, slept in the same bed that cool summer's night with Superman wrapping protective arms around his Knight in leather armor, both with blissful smiles plastered on their relaxed faces.


	31. Halloween Madness, Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian finally found Clark and his father, now he's going to set things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on the fence about putting this in either my Halloween SuperBat Madness or this one, but I just couldn't decide! So, I'm gonna put it in both series. I hope that's alright. And I hope you enjoy it!

Damian squared his shoulders as he waited for Superman to open the Fortress of Solitude's crystal door. His hands still in his pockets and his mind sharper than ever, and waiting. Finally, the grand doors opened, and a pleasantly surprised Superman welcomed the young Wayne in, "Ah! Son! So good to see you." Kal hugged the boy. Damian hugged the Man of Steel back with stoic emotions. Kal backs up and pats the human, "Come in! Bruce and I were just going to have supper! You can join us!" He gleefully told, ushering him inside.  
Kal led Damian to an ice table, with Bruce in a black turtleneck, sitting at the head and resting his chin on his clasped hands using it's elbows for support. His eyes watched the table, not even glancing up to see his son walk in. Superman ran to Batman's side and kissed his forehead, "We've missed you so much, you and the rest of the family. Maybe we can invite them over sometime. Won't that be nice! A whole family dinner!" Kal laughed with delight, going over to the stove to stir a pot of soup.

As Kal babbled on about getting together, Damian stared at his father with glossy eyes. His father remained unmoved, not even a millimeter to the side, just frozen in time. The son struggled to breath properly as he focused in on the Man of Steel's back. Casually, he walked up to the man, listening to joyous plans to have the whole Justice League hang out someday. Then, with precision and speed of the assassin he was, and the Son of Batman he is, stabs the Kryptonian with a green tipped needle, and empties the contents into Kal's bloodstream. The Alien wrench back, twisting around to gaze confused eyes into the boy's, only to find one's of fury and betrayal staring back at him until he fell unconscious.

Damian waited until he could hear the soft snoring before he pressed his ear, "Alien's down and ready for transport to Arkham. Is his cell ready yet?"

_"Yeah, all set. And what about…"_ the voice trailed, unable to say the words.

Damian took a deep, shuttered breath, "… Father's body is secured." The mourning son walked, with lead feet, up to the still Bruce and pressed the body's eyelids closed. "Continue with the funeral arrangements. I'll… I'll bring him home shortly." He brokenly uniformed, then cut off the transmission. Damian sat next to Bruce with runny orbitals, grabbing both of the cold hands, straightening one on the table, and bringing one for himself to hold. His bottom lip quivers, then drops his head to the table, letting out the tears for the once great man that was dissected and humiliated after death.


	32. Invasion, Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krypton never exploded. Instead they thrived. And then they found Earth, finding out what the yellow sun does to them. So they conquered it. And a certain human was caught grieving over the corpses of his parents...

Kal El looked over the new city Krypton, in the middle of what used to be Metropolis. Drinking the Earth's liquor as the sun rose. "Agh_" a deep voice groaned. El gazed over to see his lovely pet trying to dress himself over the bruises that sinked into his very bones.

"Bruce?" Kal set down the drink on the window sill and quickly but carefully jogged over to the skittish man.

"No, please. Forgive me. I-"

"Shhh. Shhhhhh. It's okay." Kal opened the black button up to reveal dark blues and purples covering the human's whole torso. "Again." He muttered to himself, remembering what happened to his last pet. Poor Lois. "Alright, we'll get you to the doctor."

"NO! No, please!!!" The Earthling panicked, gripping the Kryptonian's arms with desperation.

"No, not that doctor!" Kal reassured, unhooking the claws from his unharmed biceps. "It's- it's the good one. My personal doctor. He'll take care of you properly." Picking up the damaged man gently as he walked them out of the room. "I'll control myself better in the future, I promise." Giving Bruce an affectionate kiss on his head.


	33. AU - Evil Justice League, Plus One Good Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batman, leader of the rebellion that thrives to take back the Earth for the humans, was dead, but it wasn't what Kal wanted at all. The Justice Syndicate went on with their war against the dying rebellion. Superman himself trying to get the King of Atlantis's head, but otherwise, was mostly docile to the point of being a vegetable. It wasn't until they got a tip off of the scientist trying to create monsters to fight against them and Kal heard a familiar heartbeat, that he felt whole again.

A man's eye's fluttered open as the droplets against his cheeks and forehead roused him from his rest. Feeling his body adrift in a deep and large pool of water, but nothing else, not even a draft. As soon as the pearls opened, he was met with planks of wood bending to the weight of cement blocks demanding the man's flesh be nothing more than a splat. His heart elevated but quickly settled. Stormy blues gazed around his surroundings, seeing the water he floated in was colorless, in fact everything was colorless. Now that his mind warmed up enough, he realised there wasn't an ounce of light seeping in, so how could he see at all? Then he picked up voices, just beyond the threatening concrete, muffled but he could understand them, "Kal? What're you doing?"

"The scientist is dead. His creations are bound to follow-"

"No!" The makeshift ceiling was moving, crumbs fell like heavy snowflakes into the water with him. The man subconsciously swam backwards, away from the possible cave in. The dust flaking off grew in numbers and sizes as the voices drew, "Flash! Find everything you can about nurturing his specimens, how to keep them alive, their environmental needs, anything to do with them!"

"But, why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Running, too quick to follow by ear.

Then, the last block was lifted up and the man fled to the back wall from the blinding light. He hissed with his arms up and enormous black bat wings wrapped around his being in a protective cocoon. His breathing rapid and his arms quaking, he felt the breath of death at his neck, again. Why 'again,' he did not know.

Ripples broke the surface, and he could hear the splashes of someone entering the water with him. "... Bruce." A broken voice hoped.

The creature was named, and this, too, was familiar to him. Slowly and cautiously, Bruce's arms came down while his wings parted to the sight of a strong jaw and cheekbone face man with eyes that stole its color from the skies on its best day, staring back at the winged being with disbelief. A word rolled off his tongue before Bruce had time to think, "Cl-au-rk?" His numb mouth pushed out.

The eyes that didn't comprehend before, filled with watery relief, "Bruce!" Steadily, Clark cupped his face before encasing Bruce in a stronghold. Crying with joy while pressing the body closer.

"Holy shit, he's alive." Flash muttered out.

"But… we all saw him. He was dead! Kal broke his God damn n-" lasers shot at Hal's ear, making him flinch away.

Kal, in his red and white uniform, showed his glimmering crimson eyes, then returning to his joyous state as he looked upon Bruce, "No more accidents, no more rebellion. He's going to be one of us, like he always should have been." He smiled. Bruce's uneasiness couldn't stop as the Man of Steel cradled the bat winged man in powerful arms, like a bride to be. "Let's go home." And flew out of the hole, stopping briefly for the others to rise up. The yellow uniformed Flash holding a case of research papers, was picked up on a deadly-rose plate thanks to Red Lantern.

Wonder Woman, glaring daggers at the mutated human, followed in her black and red colors. Then, she smirked, "Aquaman will be pleased to hear of his resurrection."

Superman's eyes blazed again, "That fish man is not having my love this time!" Superman seethed.

"We'll see." And they fly off to their kingdom circling the Earth.


	34. Bruce Wayne Dies, Arkham Knight Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as the news hit Superman's ears, he thought he was going to die. There was no way the Batman could be dead! He wasn't indestructible like the other heroes but God bless-it was he the most resilient one out of all of them. There was no way he was dead! So, Clark went to Gotham at the speed of sound to find Bruce himself... It turned out he was right. Half right.

"I thought-"

"I know."

"The whole world… Your mansion-"

"I know."

"But, you're here. You're alive!" Superman flew a little closer to the caped crusader. But when he did, he saw something that made Clark hesitant, "Bruce."

"No." The man stood, not even a hint that his demeanor has changed at all.

"What?"

"Bruce Wayne is dead."

'No, you're standing right in front of me.' Is what Superman would've said, but he could see it now. Clear as day. There was something missing in those ocean eyes. A whole bright piece missing. There was nothing more than darkness. The same selfless, justice fueled darkness that was born on that day in Crime Alley, only now without- "Bruce…" Kent choked out.

"Go home, Clark. Forget about Wayne. He's gone for good." With a flick of his cape, Batman walked away.

_"Master Clark. I am truly sorry, sir."_ A saddened British voice came through the coms, knowing Superman would hear him.

Kent still floated over that rooftop, thinking. Then looked up to where the Bat last stood, and spoke to the air with glossy eyes, "I don't care. I should've been here before Scarecrow took off your mask. But I'm here now. I'll be there for you from now on. I won't let anyone take anything else from you. I promise." And with that oath, Superman took off, letting the harsh winds blow away his tears. Now having a permanent hone-in on the Batman's heartbeat and whatever happens around him.


	35. AU - Cops and... Something Worse Than Robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since the new killer in town got the whole city scared. One detective vows to catch the bastard once and for all. But what does the killer want to do with the detective?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is longer than usual, forgive me? Please like it!

A man with dark hair breathed heavily and strained, dust on the ground blew away with every exhale through human fangs. He groaned as his arm twisted further behind his back. He felt hot breath at his neck as a wicked voice whispers in his ear, "Heh heh, did you think you could get me, detective?"

"Shut up and finish me off, already!" The captive shouted, bearing his teeth.

"Oh Sergeant Wayne, I thought you were smarter than that?" The officer was suddenly pulled up, chained to a metal pool, and was forced to watch as a custom blade was switched out.

"Stop it!" Wayne looks over to the frightened civilians, "Leave them alone!"

"Mmm. Maybe you're right." Bruce almost breathed in relief until, "It'll be too cruel to make you watch." A cloth was suddenly on the chained up one's mouth. He struggled as best as he could, but the drug soon claimed his mind to the unknown abyss, with nothing but the screaming for company.

He awakens to a medical examiner checking him over while laying on a foldable stretcher in front of the condemned building he was just lurking through. He weakly bats away the hands as he sits up, "What happened?"

Grayson was at his side with relief, "You're okay. That's what happened. Which I still don't get but am entirely grateful for."

"Yeah. Those people seemed so grateful."

"Damn shame. But we'll get him, I know it. For now though, Captain wants you to head on home."

"I'm fine."

"Cap's orders." Dick shrugged a little disappointed himself.

Bruce growled, "Fine. But I'm coming in early tomorrow!"

"I'll tell Pennyworth." Grayson waved Bruce off.

Bruce turned around and smirked sadly at the dork wearing glasses and looking like a mess while running up to him. "Bruce! Are you okay!? They- they called me and- oh God! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine, Clark. Nothing to worry about."

"So, it was him, then? The Injustice Killer?"

"The same… I got there right before he… but then he got the jump me, and…" Bruce turned back to watch the stretchers haul out three sheet covered bodies being loaded into silent ambulances. "I was right there-"

"Hey, I know baby. I know. Come on." Clark hushed, leading them away to his car.

"It's my fault, I should've-"

"No, it wasn't, Bruce. It never is. It's his, okay. It's his." The man reassured. Helping him in the car.

"I saw it. I saw them, they were so scared. Then he pulled out that knife. The one with the engraved 'S.' Right there."

"Really?" Clark asked as he got into the driver's side and started up the vehicle. "That sounds horrible. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Yeah… God. Almost just like the first time." He commented as Clark began driving toward their home. "Back then, he killed cops like he was out for a medal. Hell, he did more than just kill them. It was a slaughter house with each crime scene even remotely involving a badge. When he got me pinned down, I thought that was it. But then he_ just stopped. Right when that blade licked my neck. Staring at me through his damn sun glasses, and that stupid ski mask. Even though these days he wears some sort of creepy Halloween type one. I don't…" his eyes watered.

"You're tired, B. Just relax, okay. Just get a little sleep, it's been a long night." Kent shushed, while caressing Bruce's cheek.

"Yeah." Bruce said, as drowsiness took over his body. A light snoring came from the passenger's seat after ten minutes.

The driver gazed at his occupant while they waited at a red light. With no one around, a wicked smile played his lips as he whispered to the sleeping man, "At least you got me, detective."


	36. The Interrupting Jealous Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark just came into Bruce's office to see if he wanted to go to the movies tonight. As soon as he opens the door, he sees flirty Brucie on the phone with Lex, I'll rule the world, Luthor. "No, Lexy," waving his boyfriend in, "your dark blue suit fits you juuust fine." The billionaire growled happily. Clark slammed the door behind him, making Bruce flinch to look at him, staring wide eyes at the fierce red glow in Kal's orbitals.

"Bruce?" Lex's voice came from the speaker on the red tarnished wooden desk.

Bruce lightly bite his bottom lip before answering, "Still here- Lexy." He managed out, as his body is jerked in a rhythmic pattern.

"As I was saying, both of our companies are working on the same projects. If we combine our resources, not only would we make better equipment but also spend a little more time to-"

"Ah!" Clawed four lines of wood in one swoop.

"Bruce?"

"Just- ah- pinched my- mmm- fingers!" Bruce was about to bite into his hand when a tacky sleeve presented itself to his pearls. He clamps down, with all his might as his rear end is assaulted in the most incredible way by a 'near-sighted' reporter. Shaking every time Clark hit that sweet spot. "I'm sorry,- ahh- Lex! I'll- call you- later. I- AH- Ihavetogo!" And hung up on the evil genius. He began screaming into the soundproof walls as the Kryptonian doubled his strength and effort into the billionaire with unrelenting force. Bruce clenched his fists into the papers sprawled out on his desk, and his cheeks over a long alien length, sending them both over the edge at the same time. Wayne collapsed, taking in gulps of air. Kent hunched over him, doing the same while holding that rich rear. Slowly pulling out, Bruce moaned at the loss, and Clark lifted the Bat up to place gently on the couch in the corner of the office. "You son_ of a_" Taking a moment to have his lungs a little more filled up, "Why do you always do that?"

Clark looked at him like a confused dog, "What do you mean?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Oh, like you don't know. Every time I call Luthor, you do _that_."

The farmboy frowned as he sat on the floor, leaning his head against the couch, "Why do you have to call him?"

"'Brucie' has to call him, you green eyed troll. For Heaven's sake." He looks down at himself, then at his desk, "You're cleaning this mess up!"

"Okay." Superman gazed at Bruce with hungry eyes, "I'll start with you." He smirked.


	37. Opposite Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor found and infiltrated the Fortress of Solitude. He came armed to the teeth. It took a long time, but finally he beat the man to unconsciousness. He never felt more proud in his life. He beat the alien once and for all. But just when he's about to finish the false god off, a alarm or timer goes off. The computer shows a room on the screen. And Lex follows to where the Fortress leads...

"Bruce?" The bald genius came into the holding cell, armed in his green and purple iron suit. Hissing from the metal legs as he approaches the naked and bloodied while huddled in a dark corner.

The raven haired man keeps his eyes closed while his breathing quickens but somehow remains resolved in his resistance, "Stop this… You have to stop…"

Luthor's eyes widen at the mess of the once infamous playboy, "Bruce, it's me, Luthor." The billionaire rushes to other's side, kneeling before the frightened man.

Wayne's orbitals shoot open, then looks up with fragile hope, "Lex? Lex!" Bruce lets Bruice take over as he lunged at Luthor, wrapping his arms around the villain's neck and burying his head in what little is revealed of the shoulder. "Tell me this is real! Tell me!" He demanded with tears.

Luthor is stunned for a moment, but then delicately embraces the prisoner, "I'm real, I'm real."

The scarred man pulls back, just a little, "That's not Kal… that can't be Kal… he's infected or being controlled. I don't know. But that can't be him."

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's over." Lex reassures, carefully lifting Wayne to his feet, "You're- you're safe now." He stuttered out, not expecting to be the typical hero of today of all days, as they exit the terrible room.


	38. Who Will Save You Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could do it without him knowing, it's not like he needs me, a pathetic human, around, especially now. But I should have know better. He was on me like a bolt of lighting, forcing every last pill out of my stomach. I just wanted to be with the rest of them. Wanted him to leave on his own.

Drip

Drip

Drip

That's the only sound I hear these days.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Like a broken melody refusing to die.

Drip

Drip

Phop

Ah, he's back. I lazily gaze over my shoulder to see the Man of Steel emerge from the darkness, he stares at me with a blank expression as he hovers over to my side, "Have you eaten?" Is all he asks. Not, 'Hi' or 'How are you?' 'How's your day going?' No. Just straight to business. I almost miss it. Almost.

"Hm." I growl. Which seems to be my only answer these days. It'll be just a waste of food, anyways.

"Do I need to force feed you, again?" He says. But it isn't a cruel tone, more tired and worn out. Like he's had it with me. I don't blame him. He should be. I shouldn't be such a burden to him. I'm better off- "Bruce!… I'm not tired of you." Oh, yes. I keep forgetting that Kryptonian bond he forced on me. "If I didn't, you'd be dead."

"That was my choice."

"No it wasn't!" Kal slammed the consul of the busted computer as his mask breaks. He sighed low and… no, Kal. Don't cry. Not for me. "You deserve it, Bruce! Don't you understand? I need you! I'm sorry for being selfish like that! But I can't be alone on this rock! Please!" Clark hugs me tight as I sit doll like in my old torn chair. "The ship's almost ready, we'll leave this place. Start again. We can still make a difference. We can still help others. Each other. Please, don't leave me alone." Clark… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, too. I sigh as I let him cry, releasing a few tears of my own. I miss my boys, Alfred, the Justice League, everyone. And the the screaming. Dear God... The screaming. The sleepless nights of their screams still ringing in my ears... They should have survived, not me. And I hate what Superman does to make sure I'm still breathing. He would have left to another planet long ago if it weren't for me. But... Maybe that's why he hasn't. Maybe I'm more useful alive. At least to him. And the way he spoke...

If I did do it_ he wouldn't, would he?...

There's still one on what's left of this radioactive Earth; one I can still save. And maybe... he can save me, too.

Drip

Drip

Drip


	39. Always Alone With Lady Sorrow, Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With sorrow comes a need. For something, anything to take the mind off life. And poor Bruce needs something.

Feel so good. So good.

I forgot what a good rump was like. It's been so long.

He hits that spot again, I scream with pleasure.

And again.  
And again.  
And again.

So good.

He pulls my head back up to his, and sucks on my neck. "Bruce." He calls my name.

I grab the back of his head blindly as I'm ridden. Moaning with each hit. So good. So good. So bad.

I hate myself for giving in. But with sorrow comes a need. For something, anything to take the mind off life. Grief sex is the best kind, and the worst. And I'm the worst still.

I came to Metropolis to tell Luthor what I really thought of him. All the things he did to Superman. It didn't matter if it looked suspicious. Lex knew who I was. So I was going to make the most of it. But apparently, so did Lex. "Kal." I groan with tears. 

Without a word, Lex thrusts harder into me. Allowing the Alien's name be called for my sake. I can't thank him enough for that.

"Kal_ Kal_ Kal!" I yell as I come. Then collapse on the bed in a mess.

Luthor catches his breath, then lays next to me holding me close. "I'll take care of you better than he did, Bruce." He whispers in my ear.

I don't care if he's lying or not, nor the little jab at Kal. I huddle to him and cry into his chest. I just need this, Clark. Please… I'm so sorry… But you left me alone, again. Just like my parents. Why am I always alone.


	40. First Time Meeting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team of heroes forged together, so far protecting the Earth from any threat. But then someone drops out of the very sky over the battlefield they've just finished with. They attack him, but they might be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance, this is another long one, but I got inspired by an anime. See if you can guess it...

Batman lunged out of the way of the lasers directed at him, whatever this thing was, it took out Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern and Cyborg. Thankfully, only knocked out. But now, he was the only one left. Bruce doges a swing of the human looking fist and jumps into a hole that went deep into the Earth. Using a batarang, he stabs the wall to slow his descent. But it snaps and he begins tumbling to the hard flooring. Planning to hit the deck then roll to make the momentum not crush his bones, though it'll still sprain his ankles if not break them. But, an inch from impact, the monster swoops down and swings him a little for his body's sake, then grabs his wrist in one hand to slam them against the wall. The being looks him up and down as Batman struggled, "You don't have any powers do you?" But the Bat doesn't respond, just wraps his legs around the arm that imprisons him and starts biting and squeezing it. "Really?... You know your teeth are gonna ache at this rate." But Bruce doesn't let up. "You're pretty persistent for one who has no powers against someone like me."

After a moment of useless attempts, Bruce rolls his head back and bashes it on the steel arm.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up!" The man with the red, blue and yellow suit rushes out of his mouth. The one held captive swings back to deliver another headbutt, but then the stranger pushes the fragile chest lightly back, though the action forces Bruce to the wall again. "What is wrong with you!?"

"I've fought far worse than you! I won't let you hurt anyone as long as I have breath! You have another thing coming if you think I'll stop for one moment!" Raising his leg high with speed to try to kick the arm on him or the man with the 'S' himself, only having the same results.

"Ah, I see, now..." This gets the stranger to look at him with eyes of pity, he hated that more than the usual taunting, "Someone like you, with no powers… with not a moment to relax, huh?" His wrists are lifted high so he's eye level with the creature and Bruce sees that mouth burst into an insidious grin. "I think I know just what to do with you." The foe's free hand going up into Bruce's upper armor and ripping it off, the human panics for a second.

...

Back on the surface, the newly formed JL members are groaning while they get on wobbly legs. "AAAHHHHH!"

"That sounded like Bats!" Barry clamored to stand on asleep limbs.

"No! Batman!" Diana struggled to her feat.

"Aaahhh…" that cry had all the teammates freeze with red faces.

"What was that?"

"That sounded more like a… moan."

More of the same noises came from the hole, getting more intense with each minute, "Batman?!" The team gets up and runs to the cave in.

But as soon as they do, a red and blue blur flies out and back in the hole, and the person they were fighting a moment ago flies up with Bruce completely slacked in his arms, now wearing a t shirt with a bat logo, blue jeans, black shoes, and a cheap plastic mask of Batman on his face with his dark hair matted. The man standing tall beams at the team, "Sorry about earlier, but you did attack me first. Wonder Woman, was it? I thought I was dealing with villains. I didn't hurt any of you did I?"

The Princess points her sword at him, "What have you done to him!?!" She demands with worry and confusion.

Bruce turns his head a nudge to better look at his team, "He… did things…"

"Bats!- You monster!" Flash growls at the newcomer.

But then the human explains further, "He worked every knot and nerve in every inch of my body out, including my head… I've never felt this relaxed in all my life. All in a matter of seconds."

The Justice League lax and gawk at the two, "Wait. You… you gave him a full body massage?"

"I didn't want him to hurt himself and his whole body was a giant ball of nerves, so yes." Smiling widely. "Sorry again. I've been away from Earth for a long time with off world missions. But I'm back now, and glad to see it's in good hands." Aiming his sweet grin to Bruce, "Perhaps you've heard of me, I'm Superman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give up? This one was inspired by an episode from Assassination Classroom, highly recommend it! I hope you don't mind and I hope you enjoyed my little mix and match version!


	41. After Steppenwolf, Justice League (2017)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman blamed Bruce for his death. Said Batman owed him. Bruce begged and pleaded for a way to make it up to him, Kal answered, "I want my life back! I want Krypton back! And I want you gone!" And left. When Bruce was alone, he turned to the controls and asked them if it could be done.

Kal stares horrified at the scene before him. His legs trembled, his lungs choked, and his arms reached out for the dread filled air. On the floor, covered in alien liquids, metal tentacles circling the human like vultures, Bruce laid nacked, bruised and bleeding on the cold silver floor. Panting for life as he clutched a limp pile of flesh in his arms. "Clark… I… I-"

"Bruce!" Clark was on him in a second, gently picking the fragile body up and held him tightly in steel arms. Noticing the dried streaks stemming from Bruce's eyes and mouth, "Why? Why!"

"I tried… bring… Krypton." Kent looks to the deformed lifeless being in Bruce's arms, bile climbing up the steel throat at the gander. "Wanted… forgive… ness…"

"But I- I-"

"I'm sorry… I'm…" The Dark Knight's drained eyes slowly close, "so… cold_"

"Bruce? Bruce! No! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgive you! Just come back!" Tears stream down Clark's face as he rocked the man back and forth, trying desperately to give Bruce some much needed heat, "Don't die! Please. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean that… I'm sorry… I should have… please… don't go… I'm sorry…"


	42. Abducted From Time, Batman WWII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce made his choice, he did not regret it. Not as the Gestapo arrested him and his fellow conspirators. Or even as the Einsatzgruppen took them all away. All he regrets is that the assassination failed, and the others did not escape them in time. He was ready to meet his maker with honor, knowing he made the right choice. He did not expect, however, was that he would not die this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do a fic - WWII story for a while now. Hopefully my first one turned out alright :)

General Bruce gazed up at the black sky, admiring the stars piercing the darkness. His gazing was cut short by a harsh shove to his back. Nearly tripping to the dirt as his tied up hands behind his back messing with his balance. But he didn't fall, he stood up tall, and limped as little as possible to the dreaded wall that had the rest of the Kreisauer Kreis members lined up. Some crying silently while others braved face. He solidered on and then turned to face the firing squad being blurred by the headlights of their cars. "Bereit." The commanding officer ordered. Bruce watched the men bring up their weapons to their chest. "Ziel." They pointed them at Wayne and the others dead on target. The former General watched the faces of the young men, too young, as some were barley fourteen and highly nervous about killing a man.

Bruce gave a silent prayer for the boys, as well as the rest of the men only doing what was ordered of them, "Gott, vergib ihnen. Gott vergib mir." Was all he whispered as the last command was made.

"Feuer!" Bruce… doesn't know what happened. He was suddenly hit to the ground with tremendous force; he knows what it's like to be shot. His leg was almost amputated because of a lucky bullet, another just grazed his skelp, even rattled his skull, so he knows damn well that he wasn't shot.

But a voice echoed in his head, "Stell dich tot." Not knowing what else to do, he followed the instruction. Closing his eyes and letting his body completely slack. He can hear the men scurrie around him, felt them pick him up and carry him away. Felt how he was thrown into a wooden coffin, the cover being placed over him, then heard the nails hammered in. That's when he peeked, then opened his eyes fully to the timber encompassing his being with a small amount of manmade light shining through the cracks.  
He looked down to examine himself, seeing holes and blood leaking out from his uniform. But it wasn't his blood. Everything about this was odd. He was lowered into a pit, then the splatter of earth and the giving of the cheap wood had him a little on edge, being buried alive was not one of the ways he imagined dying. But here he waited. Waited in the dark, surrounded by the unforgiving earth that wanted to claim his life for itself. Then, after what seemed like hours, he could hear the displacement of ground overhead. Soon, weight of the lid eased up and then was ripped off completely. Bruce stared in disbelief at a American Ace wielding green light that's been turned into a shovel and a blue suit man with a red cape and crimson sun 'S' sprawled on his chest. The blue and red man smiled, bending down and offering a hand to him while asking. "Sprichst du Englisch?"

Bruce frowned, that was the same voice he heard whispered that told him to 'Play dead.' He nodded numbly, accepting the help to his feet to ground level, "You are both… Americans." He asked with a heavy accent.

"Born and bred." The brunette U.S. pilot smirked, then began refilling the empty grave.

The German looked them up and down, they were both hovering several inches off the ground, "Super soldiers? Experimentations?"

"Not exactly." The American flag beamed, then placed his hand on the dark blue uniform, "I'm Superman, but you can call me Kal, and this is Green Lantern."

"Hal the Magnificent, will be fine."

"Hal… We can't go into detail now, but something's happened. We're not supposed to be here. And neither are you."

"What do you mean? Wait! Where are the other Kreisauer Kreis?" Wayne looked around with worry, realizing they were alone.

"I'm sorry, but we can only save you. You are the only one who's not supposed to be here. Everyone has to… suffer their fates." Kal frowns.

"I… I don't understand! They were fathers! Mothers! They shouldn't have-"

"We can't! It's complicated!" Hal shakes his head, "You'll understand later. But right now, we need to go before we're spotted." The light shovel pats the ground a few times then vanishes. "I still can't believe I'm saving a German soldier. Nuts!" He mumbles.

Before he can protest, Bruce is picked up bridal style in Superman's arms, "Trust me, this is a best way." And all three rocketed into the sky. Bruce clutches onto Supes cape for dear life. They punch through the clouds, taking the confused man's breath away. Eyes widening at the blue light breaking reality before him like a doorway. Bruce squeezes his orbitals shut as they were swallowed whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christian group known as Kreisauer Kreis who opposed Hitler in his ideals.  
Helmuth James von Moltke, founder of the Kreisauer Kreis, AKA Kreisau Circle.  
The majority were caught and executed either on sight or firing squad, hanging, or even put in death camps.
> 
> Bereit = Ready  
Ziel = Aim  
Gott, vergib ihnen. Gott vergib mir. = God, forgive them. God forgive me.  
Feuer = Fire  
Stell dich tot = Play dead  
Sprichst du Englisch = Do you speak english  
Somebody correct me if I'm wrong about language, please!


	43. Justice Lords, After the Dust Settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman's soul broke at the news of Lord Batman's. How Lord Wonder Woman broke his neck in an instant. But he could still hear that faint heart beat. He followed it in secret, finding the now crooked man lying in the dirt, hanging on to a thread. He didn't waste any more time.

Bruce gasps as his body was thrown into the past for a split moment. He gazes around, vertical poles going down his sight. Was he imprisoned? His eyes go up and down to find the poles are connected to the top of his head and flat of his chest. A halo vest? "You're awake." A warm hand is on his, he looks up to see Lord Superman smiling down at him with crocodile tears gushing out. "You're okay now, you'll be fine."

"You-"

"Shh, sh, don't talk. You need every ounce of strength you can manage." A rogue thumb caresses Batman's cheek, "I'll keep you safe from now on. I'm so sorry, I didn't know she'd do that to you. If I did…" Kal shuts his lids tight, grinding his teeth together before taking a breath and beaming again. "You're alive, that's all that matters. And I'm going to keep you alive." The shine in Clark's eyes, the curve of his smile, sent fearful shivers down Bruce's spine.


	44. AU - Spy vs Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's read up on his man, apparently he too is an assassin. The oddest one for that matter. According to rumor, the competition never uses guns, never has, and never will. And yet, the strange killer for hire is one of the top five in the world. Clark is also in the top five, but right now he plans on making it the top four.

Clark took a long drag from his fag, the dimly light grew brighter from the inhale, before snuffing it out on the bricks in front of him. He lifted his glasses to his messy hair, closed one eye and looked through his scope at the target in the opposite building. The rifle he wielded leaned both on the man's shoulder and the rooftop's wall. He spots his next paycheck, a brunette haired man wearing a blue button up, black jeans, and shiny ebony shoes, well built, height six foot and two inches, ten feet below Kent's own floor, winds up to 28 mph today with clear skies, and the subject is walking out to the balcony completely alone. Kent smirked at his good fortune.

His finger moves off the smooth metal and readies on the trigger, slowly squeezing as he keeps his eye on his prey. The other man stands absolutely still on the balcony, his eyes closed as the winds nipped his skin for the last time.

The trigger snaps the coils and the bullet is launched.

The bullet fired.

The bullet left to implant itself in the no guns assassin.

So why was the man still standing?

Clark bulges both eyes open to gawk at the target. And he stared right back at Clark. The one aiming fires again and this time Kent sees for himself what happened last time. He watched Bruce Wayne, as if in slow motion, swipe a bat-like blade through the air and sliced the bullet clean through just as it reached him.

Before Clark could collect himself, the knife wielder then suddenly jumped from the railing. The rifle forgotten, Kent scrambles to the edge only to be kicked in the chin by shiny black shoes. Kent stumbled back, but quickly recovered and blocked a fist coming for his throat.

Bruce slashed the air, just missing his almost murderer's flesh as the other assassin dodged and ducked out of reach. They danced to the rhythm of the reaper, trying to hit or cut the other if not kick each other's footing out from under him without any luck. Clark manages to snatch both of Bruce's arms. The shorter one decides to slam his head against Clark, only to reel back in pain from the boulder he just head butted. Just as Bruce hissed away the stinging, he was pulled into Clark again. To his great and confused surprise, the two accidently locked lips. Both freeze on the spot, staring awkwardly at one another. Bruce was the first to yank away and round-house kick to Kent's side, making the taller assassin fumble down. Bruce takes the opportunity to flee. Leaving a star struck Kent to gape after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't actually read any Spy vs Spy comics, you are missing out. Highly recommended!


	45. Stop, Neko Time, Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League was facing against the Legion of Doom. Towards the end of the fight, Barry went against Circe who fired a spell at the young runner. He used a broken mirror and reflected it with a smirk, but that smirk was wipped clean off when that beam reflected straight at the Batman.

"I hate you all." Bruce glared at the Leaguers with scorn.

Everyone was both terrified and on the verge of laughing their kidneys out as they stared at Bruce's furry pointy ears and fluffy swooshin tail, "Bats…" Barry was the only one who was all scared to death, "I had no idea-"

_"Sleep with both eyes open for the next **year**, Flash."_ Batman growled. The speedster gulped before zooming away.

Clark was the fearless leader as always, brave enough to strided up to the Hell bat, "Okay, Bruce, Zatanna and Jason are on their way and this whole thing will be nothing more than a bad dream."

"And Allen's worst nightmare." Bruce's eyes became slitted daggers which slightly scared the Man of Steel.

"Okay, honey Bat," he whispered the pet name, which did ease Bruce a little, "We'll fix this at home. Maybe… after we have some fun with this little development?" Superman suggested.

Wayne rolled his eyes as they both went to the teleport pad, "You're filthy."

"Just a little." Smirking as the light engulfed them.


	46. The Safety of an Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce can't remember the last time he's seen another human being. Only the vast wasteland of this once green Earth. With the poisoned air, he has to have filters for his gas mask at all times. But he's used the last one a long time ago, and it looks like the end for him. Or is it?

A figure covered in coats, clothes, leather bags, and donning a gas mask, limped across the forsaken lands. His brown duster flicked wildly with the damned winds. The figure choked as he neared a boulder, easing himself on the rock to take shallow breaths. He dumped his contents on the desert ground, running his hands over the cans of food, the extra Batarangs, and random objects, but none of it seemed to be what he was looking for. He slams his fist on the stuff as he panted behind the lenses, hissing with discomfort while staring at the brown and black sky. Just when he's about to close his eyes for good, he frowns at the bright lights flashing high above. The lights bring forth a giant metal ship that descends from the skies. As Bruce squints harder, he spots people flying out of it and closing down around him. He struggles to stay awake as the men in strange robes surrounded him and without masks, "Is this one of the creatures surviving this planet?" A man of military training spoke up first.

"Just barely, by the looks of it." A kinder looking man with a beard, kneels down to the human to inspect the dying man.

The youngest appearing one seems to be worried as well, "Is he dead, father?"

"No, but he will be soon." He starts touching the covered face with interest, and the human swears that the eyes are slightly glowing, "This mask was customized to cut off air supplies if the filter is completely used up." The alien touching the Earthling stands up and turns to the one that addressed him as 'father,' "Kal, I need you to take this man to the ship as quickly and safely as possible, now."

The young alien nodded and went to pick Bruce up, "Jor El, I must protest, this species could be a threat to us." The General spoke as he also watched Kal lift the dying man in his arms then takes to the air at lightening speeds.

"Perhaps, but in a matter of minutes, that wouldn't have mattered." Jor El gazes at his son saving the human before shifting to the horizon, "Let's go, there might be more survivors on this planet." And they fly off.


	47. Missing the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce was last seen fighting with Jason Blood against a score of Demons, when he was hit with a spell that sent the Bat to run after the fight.

Bruce stared up at the night sky with indifference. It was a cloudless day and yet all the stars have gone out or were never there. In the Batman costume, he sat, leaning against a brick wall that's seen better days, barely under a poor excuse of an inch or two of roof sticking out. The rain came down gently on his cheeks and chin, drizzling down his Kevlar, and still, he could not feel the cold.

"Bruce?" Bruce shifts his gaze to the American hero, who stared back with worry, "Blood told me what happened, are you okay?"

Bruce stared at Clark, not glared and squinted, just stared with eyes that held no shine to them.

Kent started breathing a little faster as he touched down and kneeled down to the man, "Bruce," he whispered, "That spell was designed to bring all your fear and misery-"

"I know."

Superman gulped, "But what you're feeling now won't last-"

"That's the thing Kent." Bruce looks at the stone street at their feet, "I feel nothing."

"Oh, then that's good."

"...No. It's not." Was all Batman said. Then his gaze went to his black gloved hand.

Clark follows his sight then gasped, "Br- Bruce…" he quickly took the bloodied batarang and chucked it over the horizon. "I'm taking you to Blood! He'll know what to do!" Then gently handled the Batman in his arms, mindful of the gaping gash in Wayne's leg. "I'm here, Bruce. I'm here, okay." He breathed out as he flew them to the possessed man's home. Not missing the watery tears that escaped the empty vessel he held.


	48. Hive Mind, Broken Spirit_ Injustice 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brain is a muscle, if you don't use it, you lose it. Which is why High Councilor Superman, with Brainiac's technology, makes sure to have his Bat do a metal workout at least thrice a week... But, they've been getting worse each time, and Clark fears Bruce is nearing his breaking point.

Bruce blinked a few times before he realised he was once again conscious, finding he's sitting at the crystal table with a vast and delicious looking spread laid out for two. Immediately, he looked down at his cursed black and glowing purple suit that did nothing without Kal's say so, but tried to move his limbs anyway, only to again be met with no answer. He sighed low while bowing his head, defeated. "Hey," a warm hand lifted his chin delicately up for Batman to stare into soft eyes, "I can promise to take the top off and give you a regular t-shirt if you behave, but these pants stay on, k?" Kal tried bargaining.

Bruce simply looked away with sorrow, "Like I have any choice, anymore."

Regime Superman frowned, finding the floor fascinating, "You still… sort of do."

"I can't move, I can't talk, I can't even _think_ a word against you or anything, anywhere else except this damn claustrophobic space! So what the Hell is the point of living!" Bruce screamed with fury at the top of his lungs, then began choking on a few unexpected sobs.

Clark sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around his last thing worth fighting for, "I'm sorry, Bruce. But it'll get better, I pro-"

"No! It'll never get better, Clark… it'll just grow more numb and hopeless." The former leader of the insurgency squeezed his eyes shut as he was forced to let the Man of Steel hold him in a futile attempt to comfort the once great and noble man.


	49. It's Come to This_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were fighting Lex, Joker, and so many other villains, and it wasn't looking good for the heroes. Just when things were going bad, it got worse. Lex's ultimate secret weapon was detonated by Luthor on accident. And now, it looks like the end...

Bruce watched over the destroyed cities and towards the desolate horizon, half of his cowl torn off with some of his exposed helmet. A blue eye and a white lense covered eye gazed with horror at the silent blinding light taking apart the entire earth like it was nothing and slowly making its way to the downed heroes and villains alike. Lex scrambled with his suit in a panic, "No! It wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

"Wow! What a Hell-fest, Lexy! That's the last time I ever doubt you! HA-hahahaha!" Joker laughed hysterically and madly than ever before at the impending doom.

Batman crushed the soil in his fists while he grinned his teeth, "Father." He looks over to find Damian staring at him with fear.

Bruce reaches out and embraces his little boy, "I love, you've always made me proud to call you my son."

The child's eyes teared up as he coiled his arms around his parent's neck desperately, "I was blessed to have a father like you... dad."

They held onto each other even as the light drew closer to consume their very lives, the winds were picking up at neck breaking speeds, billowing their capes and hair like whips to be snapped. Batman and Robin felt another pair of arms wrap around them both, Wayne looks up to the glassy eyed Superman. Crying tears of his own, Batman touched his forehead with Clark's. With his last breath, he begged to his God, "Lord, please…" as they were enveloped by the white soundless light...

...


	50. End_ Or Begin Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were enveloped by the light, they should be dead, all the lives that have suffered should be at the end of their tale, and yet they are all here...

Bruce gasped as his eyes opened, breathing heavily at first but then steadying his breathing at the sight surrounding them. His son, still clenched in his father's protective embrace, wretches his head out and gawks as well. Clark is at a lost for words as they view the land of vibrate greens of grass swaying gently with the calm winds. Flower petals rode the breeze, giving the place a beautiful sensation of peace. They were at the top of a declining hill that lead to a states large oasis of luscious trees, bountiful fruits, and crystal water that stretched as far as the eye could see.

They slowly got up and made their descent to the bottom. On the way, they gandered with confusion at doppelgangers scattered around, also heading the same way. A Bruce with literal bat wings on his back accompanied by a red and white uniformed Superman, an old fashioned general Kal El with a MASH unit doctor Wayne, a few Justice Lords, far more Regimes and Insurgencies Batmen and High Counselor Supermen, what looked like Russian forms of the World's Finest, and so many others. With hesitation, everyone went down into the Heavenly looking place.

Reaching the bottom, they are met with two stone opened doorways, and somehow everyone knew, if they went through one door, that'll be it, they're lives will come to an end, but they won't know anymore pain or sorrow, well depending of course. If however they went through the other way, then they'll be transported to whole other Earths, where the lands are harsh for one reason or many, but they'll be alive. Everyone began making their choices, some going through one door while others went into the other. One black and glowing purple Batman was going into one door zombie-like when the same colored Superman stopped him and begged him not to go, begged for forgiveness and a second chance. That Batman stood unsure while he watched the Brainiac Man of Steel cry at his feet.

Batman clutched his child's shoulder while gazing up at Superman who stared back at him. Clark smiled at the look in the Dark Knight's soul windows, and nodded. Bruce gave a little grin back, glancing at his boy who puffed his chest out and nodded as well. All three beheld the doors in front of them, and made their own choice.


End file.
